narutosfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
thumb|350px Sasuke Uchiha Háttértörténet Sasuke apja Konoha Titkos Katonai Haderejének a kapitánya és az Uchiha klán feje,Fugaku Uchiha, kinek felesége Mikoto. Mikotot az apja és a Harmadik Hokage nevezte el annak reményében, hogy ha felnő mindenki tudni fogja a nevéből, hogy ki is ő. Sasuke gyerekként a bátyja árnyékában nőtt fel, akit úgy ismertek, mint az Uchiha Klán zsenije, és abban reménykedtek, hogy ezzel az ésszel és erővel támogatni fogja a falu haderejét. Sasuke apja különösen aktívan vett részt Itachi felnevelésében, de Itachi tele volt ellentmondásokkal és többet edzett testvérével, mint apjuk. The relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated further after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan.Naruto chapter 223, page 10 When Sasuke first tried to perform the technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke (age 7 at the time) performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a genius as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's recognition. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. When Sasuke first met Naruto Uzumaki in the Academy, they were matched to spar against each other. Naruto was excited at the opportunity to defeat Sasuke and become so popular like him, however he was easily beaten. By looking at Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realised that they were so filled with hatred that it seemed that he wasn't even looking at Naruto. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused.Naruto chapter 538, pages 10-15 Up until his graduation from the Academy, Sasuke remained a loner and never acknowledged Naruto's attempts to defeat him, considering him a hopeless dead-last and as such, someone not worth his time or energy. Személyisége When he was a child, Sasuke was a very kind boy, loving towards his parents and brother, and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. He was even very proud of being Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son, famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he always desired to emulate them. His original dream was to join the Konoha Military Police Force when he grew up, like his father and greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgement of his abilities. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's ideals and personality changed drastically, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next nine years of his life devoted to killing Itachi. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno, as he felt they would provide him no aid in killing Itachi. However overtime, as he spent more time with his team, he begins to see them as somewhat of a family and Sasuke starts to lose some of his anger, caring more about his team than his revenge. Sasuke even admitted to Naruto that he almost thought that he should forget revenge and instead focused on Team 7. To help push him back into his desire for power, Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during the Chūnin Exams to give him a taste of power. Although Kakashi Hatake sealed the Cursed Seal, as well as teaching him the Chidori in the hopes of deviating him from the path of revenge, Sasuke began to draw more power from the seal in the hopes of getting stronger. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was stronger, but noticing Naruto's fast growth, showcased in his victory over Sunagakure's jinchūriki, Gaara, who had previously beaten Sasuke, and his own quick defeat by Itachi on his return to Konoha, led to his defection to Otogakure to seek power from Orochimaru. Upon defecting from the village, he left with the Sound Four and travelled to the Land of Sound, only to lose the entire group to the Sasuke Retrieval Team and faced Naruto alone at the Valley of the End, where Naruto attempted to save him from his path of revenge. Sasuke in turn planned to kill Naruto, his closest friend, to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan, but upon his victory he decided against it, vowing to beat Itachi his own way, not Itachi's. In Part II, Sasuke's personality reverted to about the same as when he first met Team 7, although his revenge against Itachi took precedence above all else, including his own life. He also claimed to have cut all ties to his life in Konoha, believing that they were the cause of his weakness, going as far as attempting to kill Naruto, whom he had spared in their previous battle, to prove how detached he was. Despite this, Sasuke seemed unwilling to needlessly kill in his quest for revenge,Naruto chapter 350, page 8 and later when battling the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki Killer B, Sasuke remembered Team Kakashi after witnessing his own team Taka each sacrificing themselves to help him. Despite claiming earlier that he did not care if he had to sacrifice his body to Orochimaru as long as it served his quest for revenge, when Sasuke felt he had grown stronger than Orochimaru he decided that to give himself up to someone weaker than himself was insulting to the Uchiha. He proceeded to battle and absorb Orochimaru's consciousness when the latter attempted to steal his body. Sasuke possesses a fierce loyalty to his clan to the point of obsession and kept wearing its family crest on his back proudly while refusing to wear any other symbols such as a forehead protector. He also viewed anyone outside of the clan wielding the Sharingan as insulting, as the eye is a symbol of the Uchiha clan's powers, showing disgust towards Danzō who had ten Sharingan in his arm, and an eleventh one in his right eye and stated that Kakashi should feel grateful to the Uchiha for the power of his Mangekyō Sharingan. According to Tobi, Sasuke alone is shouldering the entire hatred of the Uchiha clan. After his battle with Itachi, which resulted in Itachi's death, the revelation that he had been ordered by the Konoha Elders to kill the Uchiha clan coupled with the fact that Itachi truly loved him, Sasuke vowed to kill the elders for sacrificing Itachi and the Uchiha clan for their own happiness. After he confirmed the truth, Sasuke quickly grew to loathe the village that he once would have protected with his life and vow to kill everyone in the village thus separate any connection to the Uchiha clan and purify the clan's name. At first, Sasuke still held onto the notion of friendship and sparing the innocent, witnessed in his teamwork with his group during their attempt to capture Killer B.Naruto chapters 410-415 But as time passed on with this new path of revenge and with further corruption by Tobi, Sasuke has grown much crueler and more ruthless; by the time he launched an attack against the Kage Summit, he killed anyone who stood in his way, not caring about his team,Naruto chapters 461-466 and after cornering Danzō, Sasuke turned to sacrificing the members to accomplish his goals''Naruto'' chapter 480, pages 16-17, and attempting to kill his former team-mates and teacher whilst experiencing neither shame, guilt, nor remorse for any of his actions. After expressing a feeling of exhilaration that he had never before felt upon killing Danzō and even declaring that he sees killing members of Konoha as a high priority and satisfaction, Karin, Kakashi, and even Sakura completely lose all hope in him; only Naruto still keeps his faith. Sasuke, in response to this, abandons his refusal to transplant Itachi's eyes into himself, claiming that he wants to destroy Naruto with his full power. Upon receiving his "Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan", Sasuke's cruelty reached a new level when he killed a White Zetsu clone simply to test out his new powers.Naruto chapter 553, page 15 Despite Tobi's influence being the source of Sasuke's corruption and their same path of hatred and revenge, as well as both being Uchiha, Sasuke refused to acknowledge Tobi as his ally, and even speaks rudely to him at times. He has also shown great rage whenever someone mentions Itachi in a negative way, crushing Danzō with his Susanoo for speaking ill of his brother. When Kakashi stated that he knew there was more to him than his clan, Sasuke saw his old comrades from Konoha smiling, which infuriated him and he said they were laughing because of their ignorance about Itachi's sacrifice and it sounded like scorn and disdain to him, leading him to wanting to turn these laughs into screams of despair. Sasuke's hatred has twisted any of his potential happy memories of Konoha into fuel for vengeance. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular with females due to being handsome and cool, Sasuke has shown absolutely no interest in any of these women, or their advances, due to his all-consuming desire for revenge and power. Such girls included Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and later Karin. Even when Sakura's childish crush turned into more serious affection, Sasuke still did not return the feelings, though before he left the village, he gave Sakura a genuine thank you. His disinterest in these women can turn to ruthless and uncaring antipathy, expressed during his fight with Danzō, where he unhesitatingly pierced Karin just to kill Danzō and then tried to finish her off to prevent her from being a burden in the future, and during his fight with Team Kakashi, where he attempted to kill Sakura twice despite her showing obvious hesitancy. Kinézete Sasuke has spiky black hair with a blue tint, which lengthens as the story progresses, and onyx eyes. He has lighter skin than his older brother, Itachi, had. His bangs hang both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. A recurring theme in Sasuke's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by many girls near his age. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs, but eventually went back to his original clothes, due to the creators having a difficult time drawing the black version on a regular basis. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed headband with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for a time. He put it back on during the latter half of the battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. After that, Sasuke hasn't worn a headband again. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special bracelets with seals where he stores shuriken. He also wore a cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I, with a zipper usually down to mid-chest. He also wears blue wrist warmers. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that, along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the Mountains' Graveyard he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist. Sasuke has the largest number of costume variations of any character in the series, with his clothing generally changing in each arc, with only the Sand Siblings having an approximately equal amount of costume variations. Kategória:Karakterek